My Extra-Ordinary Anniversary
by Cho Kyura
Summary: Tidak ada kecupan, tidak ada pelukan, tidak ada mawar dan kejutan lainnya di hari anniversary Hyukjae dan Donghae. Namun bagi Donghae, asal Hyukjae mengingat tanggal anniversary mereka... Itu sudah lebih dari cukup. /"Happy our 6th anniversary, Lee Donghae.." bisik Hyukjae mesra/HyukHae/Happy EunHae Day!/Happy 718


My Extra-Ordinary Anniversarry

**Cast:**

Lee Hyukjae x Lee Donghae

And other support cast.

**Rate:** T

**Genre:** Shounen-ai, Romance, piece of life.

**Warning:** Shounen-ai, boy x boy, typo(s), non! au.

_**Summary:**_ Tidak ada kecupan, tidak ada pelukan, tidak ada mawar dan kejutan lainnya di hari anniversary Hyukjae dan Donghae. Namun bagi Donghae, asal Hyukjae mengingat tanggal anniversary mereka... Itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

ENJOY!

* * *

_"Love exists, but with an absence of eternity._

_At the first moment of a lover's encounter, there's an affirmation of love._

_Psychologically, lunacy, emptiness, panic, delusion that the moment will last forever._

_I'm seized by desire._

_I hide behind my back, and postpone all answers."_

_- Krystal, Pink Tape_

* * *

Donghae membuang nafasnya dengan sedikit kasar. Jam di iphonenya sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam kurang 10 menit, yang berarti sebentar lagi hari akan berganti. Tanggal akan berganti. Rabu ke Kamis. 17 Juli ke 18 Juli. Donghae semakin mendesah dengan putus asa.

Donghae menggulingkan tubuhnya dari posisi awal yang menghadap ke kanan, menjadi telentang. Menghadap ke langit-langit kamarnya dan sang pujaan hati, Hyukjae.

Sejujurnya, ia sedang mengalami rasa resah di dalam hatinya karena tidak ada sang pujaan hati disampingnya untuk menghitung mundur menuju hari dimana mereka berjanji satu sama lain untuk saling mengasihi, menjaga dan mencintai dihadapan semua orang. Dihadapan para wartawan. Di hadapan para ELF dan Polaris (tentu saja).

Ia sedikit menyesal dengan keputusannya untuk pulang ke Korea hari itu. Kenapa ia tidak menerima ajakan Hyukjae untuk tinggal di Hawaii bersamanya dan Manager hyung? Selain bisa menikmati liburan lebih lama, ia pasti bisa berada disamping Hyukjae 24 jam. Tanpa diganggu member lain tentu saja. Walaupun ada manager hyung disana, pasti ia juga paham jika Hyukjae dan Donghae ingin berduaan.

_'Arrgh!'_

Donghae mengacak rambutnya kesal. Ia mengamati jam di iphone miliknya lagi.

**11:55 PM**. - 5 menit lagi menuju pergantian hari.

Ia kembali menaruh iphone hitam miliknya itu disamping tubuhnya yang terbaring di ranjang yang ia rasa, sangat besar malam ini. Padahal kenyataannya ranjang yang berada di kamarnya dan sang pujaan hati hanyalah ranjang berukuran 120x200. Seharusnya ranjang itu hanya digunakan oleh satu orang, namun? Sejak Leeteuk wamil, Donghae yang tidak ingin tidur sendiri memutuskan untuk pergi ke tempat sang pujaan hati di dorm lantai 11 dan tidur disana.

Awalnya, Hyukjae selalu mengeluh kepada Donghae karena semenjak ia datang ranjangnya menjadi sempit. Namun Donghae tetap bersikeras untuk tidur bersama Hyukjae atau, putus. (Itu adalah ancaman seorang Lee Donghae yang selalu berhasil disaat yang dibutuhkan) Tetapi lama kelamaan, Hyukjae merasa nyaman dan selalu dapat tidur nyenyak jika ada Donghae disampingnya.

Donghae terkekeh saat ini karena tiba-tiba teringat kenangan dimana mereka bertengkar karena masalah kasur Hyukjae menjadi sempit atau Hyukjae menjadi kepanasan karena ada dirinya dan lain sebagainya.

Namun kekehan itu tak berlangsung lama. Ia kembali muram. Biasanya Hyukjae ada disampingnya dan memeluknya dari belakang jika mereka berdua tidur bersama.

Tapi tidak untuk malam ini.

iPhone hitam yang berada disamping tubuhnya, kembali ia ambil. Ia tekan tombol lock dan menampilkan fotonya dengan Hyukjae saat pemotretan di Jepang beberapa minggu yang lalu.

Kembali, ia melihat jam yang sudah menunjukkan angka **11:59 PM** dan sekarang berubah menjadi **12:00 AM**.

Jam berubah, tanggal pun berubah. Di bawah tulisan jam di lock screennya itu, terpampanglah tulisan 'Thursday, July 18th' dan membuat Donghae semakin galau, resah... Dan... Campur aduk.

Mata indahnya mulai berair, nampaknya ia sudah tak tahan. Ia benar-benar merindukan seseorang yang bernama Lee Hyukjae sekarang. Padahal mereka baru berpisah satu hari, (Dua hari di Hawaii, karena perbedaan jam antara Korea dan Hawaii) rasanya seperti berpisah satu tahun lamanya.

Oh, sebut Donghae berlebihan sekarang. Namun bukankah seperti itu rasanya jika kau berjauhan dengan kekasih pujaan hatimu?

Air matanya mulai mengalir, namun ia tidak menangis sesenggukan. Ia menangis dalam diam sambil menatap foto lock-screennya yang menampilkan dirinya dan Hyukjae.

Ia sentuh muka Hyukjae dengan ibu jari kanannya, dan mengelus foto tersebut perlahan "bogoshipo... Hyuk-ah..."

_'You & Me te to te tsunaidara_

_You & Me kaze wo kanji tsuzukete_

_Hohaba wo awasete hitomi wo kawashite_

_U, U, U give me just the love that I need, I need, I need_

_I need'_

Tiba-tiba, iPhonenya membunyikan nada dering panggilan khusus untuk sang pujaan hati tercinta. Dengan cepat, Donghae menghapus air matanya dan menerima telephone dari kontak yang bertuliskan _'Hyukjae ❤'_ (Benar, ia memang memberi emoticon heart di akhir nama Hyukjae)

"_Yeo..yeoboseyo..._" ucap Donghae setelah mengatur suara dan nafasnya agar tak terlihat seperti orang setelah menangis.

"_Yeoboseyo baby~ good morning!_" sapa Hyukjae diseberang sana dengan bahasa inggris yang sedikit kacau. Donghae terkekeh kecil mendengarnya, membuat Hyukjae yang ada diseberang sana menjadi heran.

"Eh? Ada apa? Apakah ada yang lucu?" tanya Hyukjae dengan heran. Donghae tersenyum "_aniya_, kau lucu saja dengan bahasa inggrismu itu, Hyuk.." ungkap Donghae dengan masih tetap tersenyum. Jika Hyukjae berada disampingnya, mungkin pipi chubby Donghae sudah tidak akan selamat karena cubitan gemas dari seorang Lee Hyukjae "dan ini masih malam disini, jika kau tau."

"Aku tau. Aku memasang jam Korea di _world clock_-ku sehingga aku tau keadaan disana bagaimana.. Hei, kau belum tidur?" Hyukjae bertanya dengan sedikit khawatir. Bukan apa-apa, tapi Donghae memiliki daya tahan tubuh yang agak lemah. Jadi jika dipaksa sedikit ia bisa langsung jatuh sakit, walaupun kadang dia tidak mau mengaku sih.

"Aku... Aku tidak bisa tidur jika tidak ada orang disampingku Hyuk.." jawab Donghae jujur sambil meraih boneka monyet yang tak jauh dari dirinya dan memeluk boneka tersebut

"Oh astaga _baby_! Kau tidak boleh begitu~ kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu tahu!" nasehat Hyukjae kepada sang pujaan hati. Donghae merengut "habisnya... Biasanya kan kau selalu memelukku jika sedang tidur Hyuk!" rajuk Donghae.

Hyukjae terkekeh mendengar penuturan Donghae yang terkesan amat manja kepada dirinya (namun ia suka) "_ne ne, arrachi baby_. Jangan merengut. Atau akan kucium kau sepulangku dari Hawaii" goda Hyukjae. Donghae? Yang mendengarkan penuturan tersebut semakin merengutkan bibir plum miliknya tersebut "cium saja!" tantangnya dengan suara lucu. Hyukjae semakin terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Eh, tanggal berapa sekarang?" tanya Hyukjae tiba-tiba. Donghae terdiam sehingga membuat Hyukjae yang berada di Hawaii sana menjadi tidak enak kepada sang kekasih pujaan hati "ini.. Tanggal 18 ya... Di Korea..."

"Iya" jawab Donghae singkat, dan terbesit kekecawaan di nada jawabnya tersebut.

"_Mianhae.._ Aku tidak berada disampingmu _baby._.." sesal Hyukjae disana. Donghae tersentak, mengapa Hyukjae yang meminta maaf? Seharusnya kan ia yang salah. Karena telah menolak ajakan Hyukjae untuk tetap bersamanya di Hawaii dengan manager hyung juga.

"_Aniya.._ Ini salahku.. Hyuk..."

Suara Donghae bergetar, semakin membuat Hyukjae semakin tak enak diseberang sana "hei hei, jangan menangis Hae-ya..."

"Ini salahku... Aku _*hiks*_ menolak _*hiks*_ ajakanmu... Ting.. _*hiks*_.. gal di _*hiks*_ Hawaii... _*hiks* *hiks*_" Donghae mulai menangis sesenggukan. Hyukjae semakin kelabakan disana. Biasanya, jika Donghae mulai menangis ia akan memeluknya dengan erat dan mengecup puncak kepala Donghae berkali-kali hingga ia tenang.

"Hei.. Hae-ya.. _Uljimma.._ Kau tidak salah okay? Kau memang diharuskan pulang terlebih dahulu oleh manager hyung karena kau sudah lama di Hawaii kan? Sedangkan aku, karena aku telat datang... Aku meminta prince manager hyung untuk tinggal sedikit lebih lama lagi... Sejujurnya.. Aku lupa jika sebentar lagi adalah tanggal 18 Juli. Tanggal kita. Tanggal dimana kita saling berjanji dihadapan para wartawan dan ELF China, right? Kau ingatkan?" ungkap Hyukjae panjang lebar. Donghae mengangguk sembari menghapus air matanya dengan satu tangannya yang menganggur.

"_Ne.._ Aku ingat Hyuk..." ucap Donghae parau, namun tetap tersenyum. Seakan tau apa yang dilakukan oleh Donghae, Hyukjae berkata "kau cantik jika tersenyum seperti itu Hae-ya."

Donghae merona heboh. Untungnya Hyukjae tidak tahu jika ia sedang merona. Kalau ia tahu, kecupan-kecupan gemas dari Hyukjae ke bibir plum seorang Donghae akan datang bertubi-tubi.

"Hei.. _Happy 6th Anniversary... Baby._" ucap Hyukjae kacau, namun tetap terdengar romantis di telinga Donghae.

"_Ne Hyuk-ah, happy 6th anniversary too..._" balas Donghae tak kalah kacau. Hyukjae terkekeh "bahasa inggrismu lucu sekali" "kau juga, kalau kau sadar" balas Donghae tak mau kalah.

"Hae.."

"Hmm?"

"Terima kasih telah mencintaiku. Terima kasih telah berada disampingku selama hampir 13 tahun ini. Terima kasih telah menjagaku, menyayangiku dan mensupportku dikala aku sedang down. Terima kasih selalu menjadi penopang hidupku Hae-ah, mungkin tanpa dirimu.. Aku bukanlah apa-apa. Aku mungkin memang seorang Lee Hyukjae yang selalu bersinar dimata para ELF. Namun tanpamu, aku takkan pernah bisa menjadi seorang Lee Hyukjae yang sempurna..."

Donghae menitikkan air matanya kembali mendengar penuturan dari Hyukjae. Ia ingin sekali menerjang kekasih hatinya dan memeluknya sangat erat. Donghae tahu, kata-kata Hyukjae tersebut pastilah spontan keluar dari mulutnya. Terlihat jelas dari kata-katanya yang sedikit kacau. Namun Donghae tidak peduli.

"Hae, aku pernah mendengar bahwa cinta itu tidak abadi.. Namun aku janji, aku akan membuat cinta kita berdua menjadi abadi walaupun kita berdua sudah meninggalkan dunia ini.."

"Gombal" tutur Donghae sambil terkekeh kecil. Hyukjae jadi ikut terkekeh diseberang sana.

"Aku jadi mengingat ketika pertama kali kita bertemu sebagai trainee. Pertama kali kita memutuskan untuk menjadi sahabat. Pertama kali aku merasakan getaran-getaran cinta terhadap dirimu. Pertama kali aku menjadi gila karena seseorang. Pertama kali aku merasa aku sudah tidak waras karena menyukai laki-laki. Pertama kali akhirnya aku mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu.. Dan kau menyambut perasaanku ini. Pertama kali kita menunjukkan perasaan kita berdua ke semua ELF dan mereka mendukung kita. Pertama kali akhirnya kita mengucapkan janji antara kita berdua, hari ini, 6 tahun yang lalu.."

"Kau selalu mengingat dengan baik segala _moment_ yang kita lewati, Hyuk." puji Donghae sambil tersenyum dan merona disaat bersamaan.

"Tentu saja.. Aku tidak mau kehilangan satu memori saat bersamamu, Hae" tutur Hyukjae lembut "ayo, waktunya kau tidur Hae. Aku rasa ini sudah sangat larut di Korea"

"Hmm.. Terima kasih Hyuk, kau sudah membuatku nyaman malam ini. Aku rasa aku bisa tidur dengan nyenyak sekarang" ungkap Donghae tak kalah lembut.

"_Jaljayo baby~ Saranghaeyo. Yeongwonhi.._" bisik Hyukjae mesra di telephone.

"_Nado Saranghaeyo Hyuk.. Yeongwonhi..._" balas Donghae sambil menguap.

"_Happy our 6th anniversary_, Lee Donghae.." bisik Hyukjae mesra (lagi) sebelum ia menutup telephonenya.

Donghae menatap layar handphonenya setelah Hyukjae menutup telephonenya malam ini. Donghae tersenyum. Ia menatap foto Hyukjae di lock screen-nya itu dan mengecup cepat foto itu.

Donghae tahu, mungkin dibanding Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hyung yang beberapa hari lalu juga merayakan anniversary, perayaan Anniversary miliknya dan Hyukjae tidak ada romantis-romantisnya sama sekali.

Tidak ada ciuman. Tidak ada pelukan. Tidak ada bunga. Hanya mengobrol via telephone di tengah malam.

Namun bagi Donghae, Hyukjae mengingat anniversary mereka berdua sudah lebih dari cukup.

Donghae meletakkan handphonenya di nakas samping ranjang miliknya dan Hyukjae. Dan kemudian, Donghae pergi ke alam mimpinya.

**THE END**

* * *

**OMAKE.**

_Sore harinya, 06.00 PM. - 18 July 2013_

Ting Tong!

"Biar aku yang buka!" teriak Sungmin yang memang sedang tidak jauh dari pintu utama dorm lantai 11. Donghae yang tengah berada di dapur dengan Ryeowook untuk membantu membuat makan malam hanya berteriak 'iya' saja.

Sungmin dengan cepat melangkah menuju pintu utama tersebut.

"HYUK-HHMMFFPPTTT!"

Hyukjae langsung membekap mulut sang hyung tercinta dengan cepat sebelum teriakannya yang sangat merdu itu terdengar hingga kuping Donghae.

"Sstt..." Hyukjae menaruh telunjuk tangan kanannya di depan bibirnya untuk menyuruh Sungmin diam. Sungmin mengangguk.

"Dimana dia?" desis Hyukjae setengah berbisik "di dapur, menemani Ryeowook memasak. Pergilah. Akan kubawakan tasmu" tutur Sungmin dengan bisikan pula.

"Thanks hyung"

Hyukjae melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam dorm dan membuat para member minus Sungmin, Donghae dan Ryeowook yang berada di ruang tengah hampir berteriak kalau Hyukjae tidak saja memberi kode mereka untuk diam.

Sesampainya di dapur, Ryeowook yang melihat Hyukjae juga hampir berteriak kalau saja Hyukjae tidak memberi kode untuk diam. Hyukjae juga mengisyaratkan Ryeowook untuk meninggalkan dapur sejenak dan sang dongsaeng, paham maksud akan hyungnya.

"Wookie, ini bagaimana ? Berapa sendok garam yang harus di letakkan di supnya ini?" tanya Donghae sambil membaca resep dengan tangan kirinya dan mengaduk sup yang tengah ia masak dengan tangan kanannya.

Hyukjae tersenyum melihat kelakuan sang pujaan hati yang sudah terlihat seperti ibu-ibu rumah tangga. Ia melangkah mendekatinya, dan memeluk pinggang Donghae dari belakang.

Donghae tersentak kaget, dengan cepat ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Hyukjae tengah tersenyum kearahnya. Ia tidak percaya dan hampir menangis bahagia.

_"I'm home, honey..."_

**THE THE THE EEENNNDDD~~~**

a/n:

12:13 AM. :') (tapi untuk omakenya, aku menyelesaikan jam 05:18 PM)

Aaahhhh ini shounen-ai pertama akuu~ maafkan aku jika ini hancur dan berantakan. Aku sudah lama tidak menulis fanfic sepanjang ini _ mana aku buatnya cuma dua jam LOL. Dari jam 10 malem sampek jam 12:13 tadi malem. Dua jaaamm! Bayangkan! #plak

Dan kalau bagiannya Krystal di awal-awal itu... Uhm... Sepertinya tidak nyambung dengan ceritanya... Hahahahaha aku cuma mau masukin itu saja gara-gara suka coba x')))

Oh iya. Happy 718. Happy EunHae day! Happy 6th Anniversary for my favorite couple EunHae. Long last~ and please make it real, arrachi? X')))

Okay, don't forget to Review~

Kritik saran? Saya terima. Bash? Uhm.. Boleh deh. Tapi jangan bash EunHae-nya ya. Bash saya saja. Jangan mereka :$

xoxo, Cho Kyura ❤


End file.
